storiesoftamrielfandomcom-20200213-history
Hodlin Sabretooth
Portrayed By: Jacob Blalock (Potential Story Character) Hodlin is a 23 year old Knight Paladin / Commander '''within '''The Order. He is just as equally respected as The Council of The Order. He is a strong, fierce man. Generally Hodlin stays behind, commanding his army from their main HQ on the island of Bleakrock Isle. Very few times has he ever been called to battle for it causes apocalyptic results on the battlefield. History Hodlin was born on Bleakrock Isle, where he was cared for by his mother, seeing that his father was the current Paladin / Commander at that point in time. During his childhood, Hodlin had a strong desire to come out on top. He hated losing. So, he took it upon himself to train everyday. Eventually he took a liking into Military Strategists. He studied them very diligently, and even preforming petty raids with his friends. They setup a practice scenario, that constantly changed, to try new tactics. At the rate he was headed, Hodlin was invited into the Sabretooth Army by his own father. He accepted, but not for the reason you think. Hodlin joined the army to surpass his father, who had failed to attempt to see Hodlin in his youth, as both an excellent Knight, and Commander. By the age of 16, Hodlin had proven to be more skilled in combat than most of the Knights on the battlefield. He quickly climbed through the ranks where he became a Knight Commander. Here at the age of 17, he commanded a unit of 7 Knights, all of which, were easily 10 plus years older than Hodlin. While a Knight Commander Hodlin fought in 5 different wars and miniature battles over the years as a Knight Commander. These wars consisted of ; '- Ebonheart Pact (Sabretooth) VS Aldmeri Dominion ; Ebonheart Pact Win' '- Ebonheart Pact (Sabretooth) VS Aldmeri Dominion ; Round 2 ; Ebonheart Pact Win' '- Un-named Contractor (Sabretooth) VS Bosmer Army of Valenwood ; Valenwood Win' '- Ebonheart (Sabretooth) VS Daggerfall VS Aldmeri ; No Clear Victor' '- Un-named contractor (Sabretooth) VS Daggerfall Solider Camps ; Sabretooth Win' The loses of these 5 has made Hodlin angered. For he hates losing. But never the less, Hodlin got stronger from those loses. He learned much about the enemy, and was prepared to win against them the next battle they fought. These battled were very spread out, leading up to his 23rd birthday. On this day, his father stepped down from his commanding position of the army, and chose his own son, Hodlin to take over. As of that day Fredas, '''The 12th of '''Mid Year, Hodlin has fought over 21 battles, and 5 wars, including the three had fought in while a Knight Commander. 23 of all the battles he's fought, have come to his victory. Soon after his display of great leadership, strength, and knowledge, The Order called for a private meeting in a disclosed location. It was there that Hodlin was granted the ultimate Knighthood. He was given The Sacred Sword, Paladin Armor, and his official title was changed to Knight Paladin. Information Born: 2E 559 Gender: Male Race: Nord Residence: Bleakrock Isle, Skyrim Appearance Hodlin is generally regarded as a taller man among the varied heights in Tamriel, with brown hair, generally worn into two pony tails, an upper and lower one, fair skin, brown eyes, and a long scar across his face. Personality Hodlin is a firm man who commands over his army with an iron fist. But when around family and friends, you wouldn't be able to see that side of him, for he is gentle, kind, and usually proceeds with an upbeat attitude all the time. Family Ulgfar - Father (Alive) Holmgela - Mother (Alive) Relationships: Senthas Veriim - Close Friend Requiem Arcturus - Close Friend